The Games Played at Motels
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya decide to spend a beautiful night at a motel outside of town. Izaya gets bored waiting for his room and creates some mischief for the receptionist. Collab with SR.
_SR- A/N Did this late at night. #DOITFORTHEOTP. Hope you enjoy.
_ _Feelz- A/N Super excited for this new short! Ship survives, screw Varona!_

Before the Disaster

Izaya and Shizuo looked impatiently at the motel's front desk worker. The golden pin on her uniform said her name was Aimi. They had been waiting half an hour to get their keycard for their temporary room. Needless to say they were very agitated.

Izaya yawned as he glanced at the clock…

'10 pm? I should've slept more last night.' He was about to go sit down when he caught Aimi staring at his Shizuo. It was a brief look, but one filled with desire.

Shizuo, of course, had his eyes glued on the _No Smoking_ sign, muttering how unfair life was or something to that effect, completely oblivious to her checking him out. Izaya held in a laugh. He now knew how to pass the time.

'Hm…let's see how much fun I can have while we wait for our keycard.'

He traced his finger seductively down Shizuo's spine. His finger going up and down, over each small protruding bump. Shizuo stopped glaring at the sign and now looked back at Izaya. His look was a slightly angered one.

"Shizu-chan, why are you so far away from me~?" He purred. His arms looped around Shizuo's waist. Izaya pulled himself closer to Shizuo and nuzzled in the lower part of his neck.

Izaya smiled as Shizuo became tense.

"Izaya, I don't know what you're doing but you better stop." Shizuo hissed quickly as he tried to wiggle from Izaya's surprisingly tight grip. Ever since the two started dating Shizuo has been calmer with the raven. Izaya continued, now watching Aimi intently. She was bright red and typing away at her computer.

"But we're only just beginning my Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled evilly. He dragged his tongue up the shell of Shizuo's ear. The tips of them turned red. He began to shake with a building rage.

"Mm, you taste sooo good! I can't wait to taste more of you, _my_ Shizu-chan. I'll have to sample you _everywhere_."

"Stop Izaya!" Shizuo threatened, yet it also had a hint of pleading in it's tone.

Izaya briefly paused, letting Shizuo's words sink in. He thought for a moment then nodded no. He opened his mouth unleashing the trump card.

"You know Shizuo, I heard if you would lift weights you could out bench anyone. But what I really wanna know is if you can bench me _all_ night long. I wanna get _destroyed_ in those sheets tonight. Mm, just imagining you sweaty from physical exertion. It makes my pants feel so tight. I hope you're ready to go all night long."

Shizuo pushed Izaya off and threw a fist at him. Izaya playfully dodged and blew Shizuo a kiss. He picked up Aimi's desk lifting it high in the room. Aimi screamed in surprise.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screams, but doesn't throw the desk right away.

The people around were talking, pointing, giggling, or shaking their heads in disgust. Izaya's smile grew as he drew out his favorite knife.

"Oh Shizu-chan. Stop being so bashful~ These walls are probably paper thin. Do you really think when they hear us they think we'll be playing hardcore chess? They'll figure out from our noises the only hardcore thing is your dick si-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo charged at Izaya, desk in hand. Izaya smiled and prepared to lunge.

"STOP!" Aimi screamed. The pair surprised she said anything.

"H-HERE. Just take this key, it's to a different room, but enjoy!" Aimi stuttered, holding a key out to Izaya and Shizuo.

"Oh what luck. Thank you, Ai was it? Come, my lovely bedbug. Let us fuck until I can't stand." Izaya sang in a sing-song voice. He passed Shizuo, grabbed the key quickly, and skipped off towards the room.

Shizuo blinked and roared,

"IZAYA!" He ran after his lover.

"Have a good night!" Aimi said in an embarrassed tone. She hated saying that but it was required to say to each guest.

"Oh he will!" Izaya screamed from what seems to be nowhere.

"Damn it Flea, stop disturbing people!" Shizuo yelled.

"The only one disturbed is you!" Izaya answered laughing.

"YOU WHORE!" Shizuo's loud footsteps were heard upstairs.

A slamming door was heard, Then nothing. Aimi let out a held in breath.

"Finally, it's over."

 _An hour later  
_  
Loud moans and cries were heard upstairs.

"Oh Shizu-chan~! Stick your king up my queen!"

"Uh, uh, harder! Harder!"

"Y-yaaaaaaaaaaas"

Aimi covered her nose as it gushed blood while trying to focus on her computer and not the upstair noises.

"I need another job." She grumbled, hoping they wouldn't be able to go all night long. Her blood level was dropping faster by the moment.

 _The next morning_

Izaya strolled in slightly limping. He returned the keycard. Aimi sniffed and stuffed her nose with tissues.

Izaya smiled and pulled out his credit card.

"That was some extreme chess~ Hope we didn't disturb you." Izaya smirks at her, causing her face to flush red again.

"Th-thank you for staying with us, please come again…" Yet another phrase she had to say to customers.

"Oh I will, if you know what I mean~" Izaya puts back his card and exits the motel.


End file.
